Everlasting
by Usagi-Inukami
Summary: Things are going crazy in the Feadul era. Naraku and Bankoutsu are rulers of the Northlands and own two girls. WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON! Sesshomaru is starting to have 'feelings' and Inuyasha's giving up his player card! WHAT? Read and find out!


_Everlasting_

_**Pairings: **Sesshomaru x Soichido_

_Inuyasha x Hikari_

My friend wrote this story, because she wanted to. I helped her, and I just now decided to post it up on the internet. Enjoy it.

It was a cool, crisp night in Feudal Japan. The half moon was covered as clouds passed through the wind, causing dark eerie shadows to pass over the Northlands' territory. In a mansion, a woman sat by a window gazing over the lands. She had long silver hair tied into a braid with a white bow on the end and grey eyes that sparkled with sorrow. Her attire was a white silk kimono that came to her upper thigh. Someone knocked on the door and she turned to look.

"Yes?"

"Soichido?" a female peaked her head through the door, then opened it all the way. Her hair was long and silver tied up in a ponytail and her eyes were electric blue and seemed to glow in the darkness. She wore a red kimono with black trimming and came to her upper thigh. Two silver fox ears twitched on top of her head as the wind howled outside.

"Oh… Hikari…" she whispered, turning to look back outside.

"Lord Naraku and Master Bankoutsu are beckoning us. It's dinner time." Hikari replied and watched as Soichido stood and walked towards her, a pained expression on her face. They both hurried downstairs and down a long hallway before arriving at two large oak doors. Opening them, they entered the large dining hall and were greeted by their keepers.

"Well, if it isn't Hikari and Soichido…" a deep male voice stated in amusement.

"Master Bankoutsu…" Hikari bowed and sat next to him. Soichido bit her lip in agitation as she felt her own master's eyes boring into her. The male she belonged to finally spoke.

"Soichido, come sit."

"Yes, Master Naraku…" she nodded and sat down next to him. His hand came up caressing her cheek and she stiffened.

"Don't be so cautious. Be a good girl and you won't get in trouble." He smirked. Soichido wanted so bad to roll her eyes.

"Yes master…." She sighed heavily. Naraku narrowed his eyes and slapped her across the face. Hikari flinched a little and Bankoutsu smirked.

"Tell me, Soichido…" Naraku leaned back in his seat. "Do I bore you?"

Soichido choked back her tears and shook her head. "N-no Master Naraku…"

"Then I suggest you don't sigh in front of me again."

'Evil, twisted, sick, bastard!' Soichido screamed in her mind. " Yes, Master Naraku."

Hikari was chewing on her lip as she gazed sympathetically at her friend as she rubbed her cheek.

'Sochi-chan… Damn that Naraku! How dare he hit her like that in front of me! I swear one day I'll…'

"Hikari, anata…" Bankoutsu interrupted her thoughts. "You didn't greet me properly when you came in."

"Gomen nasai Master Bankoutsu…" she stated, leaning over and kissed his lips. He grinned and pulled her hair back and thrust his tongue in her mouth. Naraku and pulled Soichido into his lap.

"Now I know if Hikari can follow orders you can too." He whispered, nuzzling her neck and licking her ear. Soichido reluctantly leaned into his touch, knowing the consequences if she didn't. "Good girl."

Soichido glanced at Hikari and saw her leaning on her "master's" shoulder. A few moments later, the servants brought out the food and everyone began eating. Naraku noticed Soichido wasn't eating and called it to attention.

"You're not hungry, Soichido?" he questioned, stroking her hair.

"No master… I don't have much of an appetite…."

'Especially after you slapped the taste outta my mouth!'

"We're off to bed then. Goodnight Bankoustu, Hikari." Naraku stood, Soichido mimicking his movements.

"Goodnight. We're going to retire as well." Bankoutsu stood and picked Hikari up bridal style, making her drop her fork.

'You ass! I was still eating!' Hikari thought angrily as Bankoutsu carried her to the southern chambers.

"Now… what did you and Soichido do today?" he questions.

"We went to a nearby village and shopped at the market. I found a necklace and Soichido got some fabric to make a new kimono." She replied, laying on his shoulder.

"Huh… See any men?"

"I dunno…. I wasn't paying attention." Hikari stated as he opened the door to his room.

"Heh, you've been behaving. All those punishments must've paid off." He grinned as he laid her on the bed. He undressed and changed into a pair of pajama pants, and Hikari changed into a red silk nightgown that showed off a good portion of her large chest. Bankoutsu grinned and crawled on the bed in front of her. "You look incredibly sexy…" he purred in her ear, then trailed his tounge down her neck. Hikari sighed mentally, then moaned when he nibbled on her neck.

Bankoutsu absolutely loved it when Hikari moaned as he did anything to her. It gave him a sense of satisfaction knowing he was the only one who could make her moan like that.

'Or so he thinks…' Hikari growled inwardly. 'I'm only doing this because I wanna go somewhere tomorrow night! His quick bastard'll be easy… C'mon Soichido! It's all riding on you…'

"Mmmm, I love your moans…" he whispered, licking the valley of her breasts.

"A-ahh… M-master…" she moaned/purred. He growled slightly and Hikari smirked.

'Jackpot!'

/Soichido and Naraku /

Naraku carried Soichido to his chambers, which were a few doors down of Bankoutsu's. After he opened the door, he set her down and sat on the bed.

"Close the door." He ordered and Soichido did as he said then turned around to face him. He had a look in his eyes. A look she knew all too well.

It was the look of lust.

His eyes burned with want, and he smirked at her. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and slowly began peeling the white kimono from her body. Once it hit the floor, she walked up to him, dropping to her knees.

'Okay, okay… Kami, I hate this! But I wanna go to the Westlands so bad…' Soichido thought warily, then looked up at Naraku with innocent eyes and a small blush on her cheeks. He smirked down at her and rubbed her hair.

"I wonder what my little minx has planned for me tonight?" he mused aloud.

"Only the best for master." Soichido replied, losing the ties to his pants. Once fully loosened, she took his semi-hard cock in her hands and started to stroke him until he was fully erect.

'Here goes…'

She clamped her eyes shut and opened her mouth, taking him fully inside. He groaned, his hands squeezing her shoulders tightly. Slowly she bobbed her head up and down, swirling her tounge around him ever so often.

"B-bitch, you know what I-I like… D-don't disappoint m-me…" he gasped out. Soichido rolled her eyes.

'Oh please…' she thought dryly. She used her hands to run over his chest, then down past his dick and started massaging his balls. This made him groan even louder. 'Just as I thought… Not even two minutes and he's ready to burst.'

Soichdo then dropped her mouth down on him as hard as she could and tried to get him down her throat.

'He's too small! I can barely deep throat him!' Soichido thought. She felt him stiffen and he gripped her shoulders tighter, letting loose a loud groan, almost a moan. He pushed back on her shoulders as he came; his seed shooting out all on her face and chest. Smirking, she licked what she could off and used her hands to get the rest.

'EW! Gross! Disgusting! Vile! EWW!'

"Mmmm, you taste so good master Naraku… I want more!" she moaned and leaned forward again.

"Hehehe… You greedy bitch… You know you only get it once a night." He smirked, having already caught his breath.

"Ooh, but master…." Soichido pouted, placing her finger in her mouth.

"No. I take it you wanted to go somewhere?"

"Y-yes… Hikari and I would like to request permission to go out tomorrow night."

"Fine. You have my permission. Dismissed." Naraku leaned back and waved his hand in dismissal. Soichido muttered and 'arigatou, master Naraku' before grabbing her kimono and leaving the room. Quickly she ran to the indoor hot springs and sank into the hot water, trying to relax herself. A single tear ran down her cheek.

"I swear… I'll find someone who''l get me out of here… And away from that bastard Naraku…"

/ In the Southern Chambers /

Bankoutsu was on the brink of insanity as Hikari wrapped her legs around his waist, the scent of her arousal making him feel dizzy and intoxicated.

"C'mon master, onegai… I need it." She pleaded and he growled, gripping her hips. He lifted up her kimono and thrust his cock into her, making her cry out.

'Oh, yeah… So good…' Hikari rolled her eyes. 'C'mon minute man-little dick! Hurry up and finish.'

"M-master more, more!"

"Kinku bitch!" he graoned and squeezed her breasts, speeding up the pace slightly. "D-d-damnit!" he pulled out and climaxed, his cum spurting out on her stomach.

"M-master…" she purred, sitting up.

"Heh, good bitch. You're done for the night. Go get cleaned up." He waved and rolled over. She bowed and grabbed her kimono, heading for the hot springs.

"Dirty bastard…" she growled to herself as she entered the room and saw Soichido sitting in the water. "Hey, Soichi-chan…"

"Hi Kari-kun. I got permission to go."

"Me too." Hikari smiled as she slid into the water next to her best friend.

"I can't wait! It's tomorrow!"

"I know…" Hikari smiled to herself. "And I have a good feeling."

/ Tomorrow night; 8 p.m /

Soichido smiled as she sat in her bedroom, unbraiding her hair. Letting it flow behind her, she picked up a brush and brushed it through. She wore a white long sleeved kimono that came down to her ankles. A silver phoenix ran across it, it's silver feathers scattered all along the fabric. Strapping on some whit sandals, she stood up and examined herself in the mirror.

"Wow… You look great, Soichi-chan…" Hikari gasped as she came into her room. Soichido blushed.

"T-thanks Kari… You look pretty good yourself."

"Really?" Hikari grinned and turned around once. She wore a no sleeve black kimono with gold edges that came just above her knees. A gold dragon ran across the bottom, and she wore black flat footed shoes.

"Yeah. Very pretty."

"Aww…" Hikari blushed, looking at the ground.

"C'mon, we gotta let them know we're leaving." Soichido walked out of the room and down to Naraku and Bankoustu's study, followed by Hikari. "Master Naraku? We'll be leaving now."

"Very well." He waved his hand in dismissal.

"Be good bitch." Bankoutsu warned.

"Yes master." Hikari and Soichido bowed then left the room as quickly as possible.

"Let's get the hell outta here!" Hikari muttered as they raced to exit the castle. With permission from the guards, they left, heading for the Westlands.

/ Westlands castle /

Sesshomaru's castle was filling rapidly with demons of all kinds.

"Soichido, c'mon." Hikari pulled her toward the huge castle. The guards quickly scanned them over and let them pass. Soichido gasped when she saw the grand ballroom.

"Kari-kun, look at this place!" she awed as she and Hikari moved to a nearby wall and leaned on it. They watched as many important lookin demons and demonesses walked around and mingled with their kind. Hikari scoffed as she scanned over the crowd.

"Stuck up sons of bitches…" she muttered. Soichido smiled at her friend, then her eyes caught something.

"O-ooh, kami… it's h-him…" Soichido stuttered, a blush deep on her cheeks. Hikari followed her gaze and saw who she was looking at. The male had long silver hair that flowed down to his ankles, golden eyes that held no emotion, maganeta stripes on his cheeks and eye lids and a blue crescent moon on his forehead. He wore a whit kimono with red on the sleeves and shoulder and a blue and yellow sash on his waist.

"Lord of the Westlands… Sesshomaru-sama…" Hikari stated with a yawn. "Big deal…. But who it **_that_**?" Hikari pointed a little to the left. A male with long silver hair and dog ears on top of his head was leaning on the opposite wall. He had golden eyes and wore a red kimono.

"Oh, that's Sesshomaru's younger half-brother, Inuyasha. Naraku's been trying to kill him for about a year now…" Soichido rambled on, but Hikari wasn't paying attention. Her eyes were locked on Inuyasha. When their eyes finally met, a huge blush covered her face.

"Ahhh…. What's this?" Soichido grinned. "Falling for Inuyasha, hmmm?"

(H/M) Ahh, yes.. The sweet aroma of finished fanfiction… Or the first chapter at least.

Much more where this came from. Review please!


End file.
